Running into Him
by OokamiLover19
Summary: A girl, who's family has been torn apart by the hand of hollows, finds herself running into a certain red-haired shinigami quite often while he's in the Living World. She's promised to learn the ways of the Shinigami but what next? What will be her next step as a Death God? Rated M for later chapters. Renji X OC
1. The First Run In

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review

* * *

"Lieutenant Abarai, you are summoned to the Living World to make sure that that substitute Shinigami is doing okay," Kuchiki Byakuya ordered as he looked over the papers on his desk.

His lieutenant was just barely waking up from his nap on the couch. Usually, Byakuya didn't allow such behavior in his office, but today had been a trying day for all of Seireitei. The Bount had just been eliminated from the city and the Ryoka had returned to the living world. Renji had been running around none stop for the past few days trying to help.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki," Renji bowed then picked up his zanpakto and walked out of the room.

Renji silently cursed Byakuya for sending him on such a useless mission. He had just seen Ichigo and the other Ryoka the other day when they were sent through the gate back to the living world. He growled as he opened the gate and walked through, arriving outside of the Kurosaki clinic. He shifted into his Gigai and knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Abarai-san, come in," Yuzu opened the door and Renji smiled at her and walked past her. "Dad, Abarai-san is here, where's Ichigo?"

"He went out with Rukia-san," Isshin came in and shook Renji's hand. "He should be back soon. You know where his room is, go make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san," Renji nodded and walked upstairs. He froze when he saw Ichigo on the bed with those irritating mod souls around him. "Out with Rukia my ass, Ichigo you lazy butt!"

"Ichigo is out with Rukia and the others, I'm Kon."

"Hn, the irritating mod soul that usually parades as a plushie," Renji snorted as he jumped out of his gigai and jumped out the window. He ran down the streets where he felt Ichigo's Reiryoku flare and as he dashed down a side street, he ran into someone and fell.

"Ow, what was that?" a feminine voice whimpered and he sat up quickly and saw a young human woman sitting up as well and rubbed her head. "Oi, watch where you going you baka!"

"What…?" Renji blinked in surprise as this human glared at him.

"You're dressed funny for a teenager," she muttered as she stood up, "Just like Ichigo-san when I see him sneak out sometimes and that girl who's always with him. Damn idiot who think they can run around carrying swords as if they are masters." Then she ran past Renji and down the way he had come.

Renji sat there surprised, staring at the place she had been a few minutes ago. '_She could see me…and she ran into me. That isn't normal for humans, I didn't even sense a strong Reiryoku from her…_"

"Oi, Renji-san what are you doing here and sitting in the middle of the streets for?" a familiar voice snapped as a fist slammed into his head.

"Some human ran into me…" Renji spoke as he stood up. "She could see me as well and mentioned that she could see you two when you're in Shinigami form."

"Must be Zezu, she's always staring at me during class as if she knows. Did this girl have blond hair and seem extremely short?" Ichigo mused.

"Yes."

"Yep that had to be Zezu. She's barely an inch taller than Rukia. She came over from America when she was 8, been my neighbor ever since. Very quiet usually unless she's pissed," Ichigo shrugged as they headed back to Ichigo's house. "I wondered if she could see us since she lives so close and may have caught some of my extra Reiryoku. Guess your run in with her proved that. So why are you here?"

"Byakuya-sama sent me to check up on you and the others. I think he got irritated when I fell asleep in his office this afternoon," Renji chuckled.

"Probably," Ichigo laughed.

"I..Ichigo-san…?" a quiet voice came from around the corner by Ichigo's house and Renji saw a flash of blond hair. "Why are you dressed so weird…?"

"Hello Zezu-san, I was just finishing a job. Rukia and Renji help me out there. Come out will ya? There's no need to hide," Ichigo smiled.

"Are you sure that is okay?" Rukia hissed.

"She doesn't know the truth and I hope it stays that way," Ichigo whispered back as the blond girl came into view then he raised his voice. "Why are you out so late? I know you don't work graveyard shifts at the grocery store."

"I was coming back from a friend's house," she whispered as she clasped her hands and looked down. "I'm sorry for running into you and yelling at you ginger."

Renji's face turned red with anger but Rukia elbowed him in the side and he forced himself to calm down. "My name is Abarai Renji but you can call me Renji."

"I am Tsunichi Zezu, some call me Zee," she bowed slightly.

"Zezu! Where the HELL are you?" a man screamed into the streets and Renji saw the girl flinch. "Get your worthless ass home now!"

"Sorry about dad, he's drunk all the time. I need to go," she bowed and Renji caught sight of scratches against her neck as if someone had clawed her then she turned and ran down the streets.

"Think he's the one abusing her?" Rukia spoke quietly.

"I wouldn't doubt it if he's talking to her like that and is drunk all the time," Ichigo sighed as they jumped into his bedroom window. "She's always coming to school injured, new scrapes and bruises each day."

"Damn, I feel sorry for her," Renji sighed as he slid into his gigai and laid on the ground.

Rukia went into her gigai and climbed into the modified bed in Ichigo's closet while the orange haired kid, pulled the mod soul pill out of his body and stuffed it into the plushie before sliding into his body and laying on his bed. Kon complained for a few minutes before jumping onto Ichigo's pillow next to him and they all fell asleep.

In the morning, Karin came into the room waking up the teenagers, saying breakfast was ready and Ichigo was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry up. Ichigo dressed quickly then Rukia came out of the closet wearing a school uniform as well and she jumped out the window as Ichigo ran downstairs. Renji pulled himself to his feet and followed quickly when his stomach started growling, reminding him that he never ate lunch or dinner yesterday.

They ate quickly and Renji ran with Ichigo to the school, knowing he was probably staying a few weeks. He didn't want to sit at Ichigo's house or Urahara's shop while he stayed. Byakuya would send for him when he required him back in Seireitei.

They dashed into Ichigo's first hour as the bell rang and Renji heard a few giggles and saw Orohime and Rukia sitting next to each other, laughing behind their hands. Renji rolled his eyes at them and looked around, seeing Zezu sitting in the very back, head propped in a bandaged hand as she looked out the window. Renji sat next to her in the only empty desk and the only change he caught from her was a slightly flinch when the chair squeaked.

"Zezu-san, are you okay?" a girl in front of the blond turned around and asked. "You seem even more beaten today than usual, was it him?"

"I got home late from your place. Let's just say he wasn't in the greatest moods," Renji heard Zezu whisper. That was enough for Renji to confirm that she was being abused at home.

"Class let's get started, Abarai-san has come back and will be visiting our school for the next few weeks, am I correct Abarai-san?" the teacher spoke.

"Yes," Renji replied and the girl in front of Zezu squeaked in surprise. "I'll be here until my uncle calls me back home."

The class pulled out their textbooks and the teacher started lecturing on the government. Renji looked around the class and almost laughed seeing Rukia draw her cartoon bunnies. Then his eyes trailed to Zezu who was drawing in a sketchbook that was on top of her open textbook and he frowned when He noticed that it started to look like him sitting on the ground. Then he realized she was drawing how she saw him last night after she accidentally ran into him, knocking both of them over in the streets.

He watched quietly as she transformed the doodle into a great picture for only being in graphite pencil. She seemed oblivious to what was happening around the class and when the teacher started walking down the isle to Renji's left, he poked her and motioned to the teacher and she closed her sketchbook and slid it into her back calmly as if it had never been out. The teacher asked her a question which she answered easily then she propped her head in her bandaged hand and looked out the window, waiting for the hour to be over.

* * *

"Renji-San, I want thank you for warning me that Adley-sempai was walking down the isle. I didn't even see her until you poked me. She would have taken my sketchbook away for sure and call my dad," she didn't look up at him as she stood besides him in the lunch line.

"Don't worry about it Zezu-San, I didn't want to cause you anymore trouble than I did last night for making you late," renji padded her shoulder then grabbed his food.

He waited for her and they walked over to where Ichigo and the gang waited then they walked up to the roof to eat. Zezu moved to a corner of the roof and renji saw her pull her blazer sleeve up, revealing a bandaged forearm and a little bit of blood showed through.

"You should get that looked at," Renji spoke as he came and sat next to her.

"It doesn't bother me," she whispered pulling the sleeve back down and picking at her food.

"How long has this been happening with your father?"

She looked at him for a second then looked back at her food. "It started three years ago when my mom died. Dad said that she was picked up by some unseen force then thrown into a building a mile away, killing her instantly, but it's not true. A monster killed her."

"What kind of monster?"

"You probably think I'm crazy, don't you?" she laughed sadly and looked over the school courtyard.

"I won't laugh and I don't think that," renji spoke determinedly, hoping that she wasn't talking about a hollow.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she looked back at him and he nodded. "These monsters I have been able to see since before I can remember, they were always there. Their bodies were distorted and dark some like snakes, others like rabid animals. There was a hole in their chest that went all the way through. Their faces were hidden by a white mask which was probably a good thing," she whispered and pulled out her sketchbook and turned to the beginning. "All the drawings in here are of those things, I've seen many throughout my life."

Renji looked at the book and saw hollows on every page. Each looked like a portrait as if the hollows had posed for her but he knew better than that. She probably had a photographic memory. He came to the picture of him and the sketchbook was snatched out of his hands and he saw her stuff it into her bag, her face a light pink.

"You are an amazing artist. Ichigo come over here!" renji called.

"What are you doing, you promised?" Zezu hissed.

"Trust me, show him the pictures," renji spoke.

"What's up ginger?" ichigo came over.

"Renji-San told me to show you these," Zezu stammered, reluctantly handing him her sketchbook.

"Why are you holding a book full of hollows?" Rukia came over and looked at the book as the other ryoka came over and they surrounded Ichigo. "Ichigo, look its the fisher hollow that killed your mom. Where did you get this?"

"They're my drawings," Zezu spoke standing up. "I'm not crazy, am I? Those things are real right?"

"Yes," Rukia spoke putting a hand on zezu's shoulder. "We should tell her since she is able to see them, Ichigo, she deserves that at least."

"Zezu, did you draw the one that killed your mother?" Renji spoke and there were several gasps. Zezu nodded and grabbed her sketchbook and turned to a drawing that took two pages that was at the back of the book then turned it so everyone could look at it. She looked at their faces and was surprised to see annoyance.

"Fishebone D," Rukia snorted. "We killed him some time ago."

"I know, I remember waking up to hearing that hollow attacking your house Ichigo-San. I'm glad he is gone," she whispered as she closed her book. Then she shoved her stuff in her bag and sat down and picked at her food.

For the rest of the lunch hour, they talked to Zezu about the unseen. They told her about shinigami, bounts, hollows, soul society, and the arrancar and Hueco Mundo. They told her about their experiences and how they met. Renji stayed silent and watched Zezu as she seemed to absorb what she was being told. She'd ask questions here and there until lunch was over. Then they all walked to fourth hour together.

"Excuse me Fujiyama-sama, but Tsunichi-san's father has come to pick her up," an office aid came into the classroom and Renji saw Zezu pale and start to shake as she stood and walked out of the classroom.


	2. Secrets of Hollows

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review

* * *

"Ichigo-san, I'm worried about Zezu-chan," Rukia spoke as they sat in his room. It had been a couple hours since school got out.

"Me too," Ichigo replied.

"How bad has she been hurt by him?" Renji asked.

"She's never missed a day of school, despite her injuries. No one has ever questioned it because we all know how violent Tsuchini-san can be and she'd always brush off the questions with a smile and laugh. Her father was a professional fighter in America," Ichigo sighed.

"I'm going after her," Renji spoke as he came out of his gigai and opened the window.

"We'll come with you," Rukia spoke and came out of her gigai and so did Ichigo.

They jumped out the window and Ichigo led the way to the house at the end of the street. He opened the front door quietly and they entered silently. As Rukia closed the door, a scream reached them from below. They searched every room, searching for the way to the basement and found a part of the living room wall that wasn't actually part of the wall and when they moved it, they saw stairs. They ran down the stairs and as they entered a dirt tunnel, Rukia gagged as they caught onto the smell of old blood.

"Damn," Ichigo muttered.

"Papa please, let me go! I didn't tell anyone, I never have!" Zezu's voice echoed down the tunnel.

"Pathetic girl, begging for mercy." A sinister voice laughed, sending shivers up Renji's spine. "You know that it was your fault that Alexandra died. You're some kind of freak and I'm done putting up with your shit. All that sliver glowing of your eyes just pisses me off."

There was a crack of a whip followed by a blood-curdling scream. The three Shinigami ran forward and were appalled at the sight. Zezu was on the ground, one of her ankles chained to the wall. Her clothes were torn, revealing fresh wounds and old scars.

"Zezu-chan!" Rukia gasped.

"R…uk…ia…?" her voice cracked as she forced herself onto her knees and she looked at them. Her eyes were glowing as if she had activated a zanpakto bankai and her wounds were healing quickly. "Why…did you…come?"

"Who are you talking about bitch?" her father hissed, looking over his shoulder but he couldn't see them.

He cracked the whip again and it hit her cheek and neck. Zezu whimpered but kept her eyes on the three Shinigami that were staring at her in horror. Renji's heart sank when he saw a small smile on her face when she looked at him.

"It's… alright… He'll finish soon enough…"

"Freakish bitch, talking to yourself like that!" the man moved forward, drawing two blades. He plunged one into her shoulder and the other into her thigh. Zezu's face contorted in pain as she lowered her head. "You will never leave this room again because you'll be dead. I'll get around that weird barrier that protects you from death."

"Mom would have been discussed with you," Zezu hissed, bringing her hand up and ripped the blade out of her shoulder and leg. "Her spirit protects me from you."

"I will kill you," he hissed.

"This is going too far," Rukia hissed.

"I agree," the two boys spoke.

**"Mother of mine**  
** Protect the night…"**

"Stop that useless chant!" her father slapped her and she dug on of the daggers into his knee.

**"Refrain the night,**  
** Light with might!**

**Destroy his hate**  
** burn the pained!**

**Kill which hurt**  
** and threaten my life!"**

Her voice rose with each word as a light gathered around her heart and she tossed the other dagger right into his heart. He fell backwards and the Shinigami watched blood pool across his chest.

"Bastard," she muttered as she stood up.

"Zezu-chan, are you okay?" Rukia shunpoed to her as she swayed and steadied her.

"Y-yeah," Renji heard her laugh. "I'm good."

"You're bleeding badly," Ichigo growled as he reached her and broke the chain around her ankle.

"Ma will heal me before she finds her peace," she pointed to a corner and a plus came into view that looked like an older version of Zezu. "Hi mom."

"You are finally free, my darling. You found something that could help make you stronger," the woman smiled. "Shinigami, release his spirit before he comes back as a hollow. Now that he is dead, I no longer am needed to protect her. She has you three and those other three students that hang with you. Teach her to become a Shinigami like you, her Reiryoku is stronger than you think even though no one can sense it." Then the woman started to disappear and entered Zezu, healing all her wounds and old scars. As soon as the plus was gone, Zezu's eyes turned back to blue.

Renji and Ichigo drew their blades as the plus started to form and hit him with their hilts before he fully materialized. Renji heard a whimper from Zezu and looked at her. She had her face buried in Rukia's chest and her body shook. Renji pulled her into his arms and they left the room quickly. He found her room and placed her on the bed and left the room so Rukia could help clean her up. He leaned against the wall next to Ichigo.

"What do we do now?" Ichigo yawned.

"Follow her mother's wishes; see if she can become a Shinigami. When Byakuya-sama summons me back to Seireitei, I'll take her with me and see if she has the ability," Renji spoke, stretching his arms above his head.

"I'd like that Renji-san," Zezu's door opened and she was wearing a black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She slid on a pair of flats then smiled at Renji. "Why is your face red?"

"It's nothing," Renji muttered and she laughed.

"I want to thank you three for coming after me. If you hadn't showed up, I most likely wouldn't have tried to fight back at all."

"What was that chant?"

"My mother used to say it to me when I saw one of those masked creatures. She was able to see them too but we kept it from father. They always seemed to not like that chant so we always said it and they usually left us alone. Can we get out of here? I don't want to stay in this house much longer."

"Yeah, let's go down to the pier where Sado, Inoue, and Ishada are waiting for us. We'll figure out something there," Ichigo spoke and they left the house quickly.

Down at the pier, Inoue was sitting between Sado and Ishada and they were looking at the sail boats in the bay.

"Zee-chan!" Inoue looked over her shoulder when she heard them on the pier and scrambled to her feet and engulfed Zezu in her arms. "We were so worried when your father called you out of class."

"These guys came by. My father wanted to head back to America and gave me the choice if I wanted to go back or not," Zezu lied and Renji looked down at her and she narrowed her eyes at him as if daring him to say something.

"Come live with me!" Inoue smiled. "I have a spare room at my apartment!"

"Thank you," Zezu smiled and secretly Renji smiled as well. "Well I am going to go for a walk."

"Alright, where should we meet later?"

"Meet at Ichigo-san's around 5 and i'll take you over to my house so we can pack my things," Zezu smiled over her shoulder then walked off and inoue sat back down.

"Are you sure she should be on her own?" Rukia whispered to Renji and Ichigo as they watched her walk off.

"She needs to clear her head after what happened at the house. Don't tell the others what really happened, let them think what Zezu told them," Ichigo whispered back.

"I'll go tail her and make sure she's okay. I worry about the strength of her Reiryoku and from what her mother was saying that it's strong, no matter what we sense," Renji whispered then walked off in the direction Zezu had headed.

Renji found her in the cemetery, kneeling in front of a headstone that had flowers on it. He jumped up into a tree and watched her, making sure to be quiet and not let her see him. She knelt there for a while before standing up and walking off towards the cliff that overlooked the bay. She sat cross-legged near the edge and seemed to go into a meditation as a breeze picked up.

_'Protect her!'_

A voice rang in Renji's head that sounded like Zezu's mother as he heard the scream of a hollow as it appeared behind her. Renji jumped out of his gigai and dashed towards her as she spun around onto her knees and stared up at the hollow. Her eyes were wide with fear and her body seemed to be frozen. Her mouth was parted slightly but no noise came out. The hollow wrapped it's clawed hand around her neck and lifted her up and closer to him.

"Your powerful young one, stronger than when you were younger and my brother killed your mom. We've been waiting for her to stop protecting you so we could kill you for killing him when you first moved here. Where's your lightning bolt mark, huh?" the hollow laughed.

Renji activated his shikai and attacked the hollow, cutting off it's hand and he ran forward and caught Zezu with one arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he could hear a sob as she buried her face against his neck. Renji retracted Zabimaru and shunpoed behind the hollow to get Zezu away from the monster.

"Shinigami, you will pay! We will have that child for killing him!" the hollow screamed and renji felt Zezu tighten her grip around his neck as he stopped and turned to face the creature.

"Who?" Renji growled.

"He was one of her family that turned into one of us," the hollow snapped.

"Liar!" Zezu cried as she turned to look at the hollow. "I've never killed anyone and I've never had any other family!"

"You must not remember it, but we do." Zezu's face paled and Renji saw a small lightning bolt appear around her right eye. It was as blue as her eyes and seemed to glow. "Ah, the bolt. That is how you managed to kill Tommy, your own brother who had been five when he turned."

"Enough of this," Renji snapped and swung Zabimaru at the hollow, killing him. "Zezu are you okay?"

Zezu buried her face in his haori and he heard a sob come from her. He sheathed Zabimaru and cradled Zezu close as he found a tree to lean against. He held her close and let her cry herself out, not even asking about what was going on. Soon her breathing evened out and he realized that she fell asleep. He shifted into his Gigai easily and stood up, keeping Zezu in his arms and walked towards Ichigo's house to have Isshan check up on her.

Her neck was bruised but there had been no damage to her. Renji laid her in one of the spare rooms and went to talk to Isshan who was in the kitchen.

"Isshan-san, did Zezu have any younger siblings when she first moved here?" Renji whispered.

"Yes, he was four or five. Tommy looked like his sister and mother. Days after they had moved here, he was hit by a car and died instantly while Zezu got a major head injury. He got mad that she didn't mourn for him when in truth, she couldn't, she had no memory of him because in that car crash, she hit her head and lost all memories of her past. I had worked with her for years trying to get her to remember but they were gone. I had to help her learn to walk again and learn to read and write again. We had to teach her everything over."

"So she was still recovering when he turned?"

"In a way yes. In his anger, he threw her into a wall as her power spiked, making her hit her head again. She lost all memories of that encounter. It's why she seems so small and quiet. She only has eight years of memory instead of 16."

"Is it normal that even when someone talks about it, I don't have any recollection of it?" Zezu came into the room, her movements slow.

"In your case Zezu, yes it is. If four years of therapy didn't work then those memories won't come back. It's probably best that you don't remember," Isshan spoke calmly.

"What about the bolt that thing talked about?"

"It was a type of defense that was in your genetics. That mark on your cheek is how you used to channel the energy, but since your mother has passed on, the power has died. It was her soul that gave you that power so that mark is just a tattoo now."

"Okay, am I okay to go doc?" she smiled and he nodded.


	3. Cliffs, Tattoos and Blankets

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review

* * *

Zezu walked out of Kurosaki's house and was halfway to her old house by the time Renji caught up to her. He wanted to ask her why she was returning now but kept quiet and followed her inside. She entered her room and pulled two bags out from under her bed and set them on the floor by her closet. Renji helped her pack what was in her closet and she started to pack what was in her drawers. As Renji put the last shirt into the first bag, he saw that she was done with her drawers and held something that was in a wood carved box. She stood up and grabbed the silk blanket off her bed and wrapped the box in it and slid it into the second bag and closed it. They set the bags by the front door and Zezu walked into the main room and grabbed a box out of the closet that looked heavy.

She walked into the basement where her father's corpse was and pulled something out of the box and sat it on his chest then crouched next to him and opened the thing. It looked like a computer of sorts and as she pressed a couple buttons, he saw a countdown start up. Zezu picked up the box and then they walked back to the kitchen and she set the box on the floor and Renji saw another countdown. Zezu reached over the stove and pulled the gas line then pulled him with her. They grabbed the bags and left the house, closing the door behind them.

"Zezu-san, what where those…?"

"You'll see soon enough, let's drop off my bags at Isshin-san's place then you'll understand what I did," Zezu spoke calmly and they walked over to Kurosaki's house.

They put the bags in the clinic part of ht house then left again. Renji saw flames through a window then the house exploded and Renji was about to run when he saw the debris but it hit a barrier of sorts and rebounded back into the flames. Renji watched in amazement as the barrier kept in all the debris then as neighbors started running out of their homes and a fire truck dashed down the street, Renji looked to Zezu only to find that she wasn't here.

"Damn it," Renji muttered and dashed down an alley then jumped up onto the roofs to look for Zezu.

He saw a blonde dash down an alley as some people turned the corner and he jumped over roofs and moved closer. Zezu hid in the shadows as she watched the neighbors run past the alley to see what the explosion was. Soon she snuck out of the alley and bolted down the streets, away from the commotion and he saw her headed towards the cliffs. He kept out of her sight, wondering if she snuck off so she could clear her head.

"Renji, what happened?" Ichigo landed next to him with Rukia.

"She blew up her house then hid from the neighbors. I'm starting to wonder what is on her mind but she is acting like she doesn't want to be seen at the moment," Renji spoke as they stood in the shadows of a tree, watching Zezu stand on the edge of the cliffs. "Earlier a hollow attacked her, saying he was going to get her back for killing a fresh hollow that they seemed convinced to be her younger brother Tommy."

"Damn, I wondered when that would come back and bite her in the butt. I remember her staying at our place for years while dad worked with her. I remember back then that I was always mad that she took up his time and didn't spend time with his own kids. I didn't care about her condition then until I saw her kill him. He had dragged her out of the back yard wanting to kill her saying _'why did you ignore you little brother?' _She's definitely had a hard life."

"Yeah…"

"What is she doing?" Rukia gasped and Renji looked at her and saw her kick off her shoes and pull off her shirt, leaving her in a black bra and pants then she jumped off the cliff.

"It's called cliff diving."

Ichigo smiled pulling off his shirt and shoes then ran to the cliff and jumped off. Renji heard a squeal of surprise then a splash of water. Renji and Rukia ran to the edge and saw Zezu climbing up the side of the cliff and Ichigo was starting to pull himself out of the water as well. As soon as Zezu was in reach, Renji reached down and pulled her back to the edge and she giggled.

"You should try it, Renji-san, you too Rukia-chan," she smiled as Ichigo climbed over the edge.

"I don't swim," Rukia spoke quickly then ran off.

"Renji-san, you should try it. It definitely gets your blood pumping and clears your head," Ichigo smiled then jumped back off the cliff and went into the water with a splash.

Renji sighed and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to where Zezu's shirt was. He looked at Zezu and saw her studying his tattoos with a blank face. He kicked off his shoes then in a flash, gathered her in his arms and jumped off the cliff, making her squeal and wrap her arms around his neck. When they hit the water, Renji let her go and swam back to the surface laughing. Zezu surfaced on the other side of Ichigo and she glared at Renji and stuck her tongue out at him.

Renji splashed Ichigo, wanting to get Zezu but she dived under the water to dodge it. Ichigo growled and sent a wave back at Renji. He was going to dodge it but arms came around his neck and he coughed as water entered his mouth. Renji was surprised that Zezu was on his back and felt heat rush to his face. Ichigo sent another wave at them and Renji dived under water and felt Zezu's arms tighten around his neck. As he surfaced, she let him go and he turned to her. Her hair was in her face and she ran a hand through it to move it out of her way.

"You could have warned me," she coughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been on my back," Renji smirked.

"Ah, but it was fun," she smiled and he felt his face heat up more. "Renji-kun, why are you blushing?"

"It's the adrenaline rush," Renji lied quickly and she shrugged and dove under the water.

He felt her swim under him then as he turned around, he saw her surface next to the cliff and she pulled herself out of the water and started to scale the cliff face. He noticed a tribal tattoo on her lower back, right above her pants and he groaned quietly as heat rushed over his whole body. Ichigo was scaling the cliff now and Zezu was on top but disappeared.

Ichigo reached the top and Renji saw him talk to her before disappearing as well. Renji heard a scream and was about to start climbing the cliff when Zezu appeared running with a huge grin on her face then jumped off, using her legs to push her away from the cliff. Then Ichigo appeared and dove after her. Zezu surfaced and was less than a foot away, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and he saw amusement in her eyes.

"What's on your mind, Renji-kun? What has you looking so uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Wh-what?" Renji stammered, feeling a familiar uncomfortable sensation in his abdomen.

They heard a yell and turned to see Ichigo on the cliff again. He jumped off the edge, ready to do a cannon ball and Renji grabbed Zezu and turned her around and held her close as Ichigo hit the water and Renji took the splash with his broad frame, making sure Zezu didn't get hit.

"Oh my…" Zezu gasped and he looked at her.

* * *

-Zezu-

Renji looked at her and she felt her body heat up as her body was pressed to his. She could feel a very prominent hardness pressed to her lower stomach and her eyes widened in realization at why he had looked so uncomfortable. His face turned pink and he rushed to release her and dove under the water as Ichigo surfaced. Zezu looked around and saw Renji surface at an alcove and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked oblivious to where Renji was and Zezu saw the red-haired male stiffen and he turned his head to look at her with one of his eyes.

"Just an inside joke," Zezu smiled, brushing him off and turning away from Renji and they started to swim back to the cliffs.

"Ichigo Nii-San, dad needs you at the house!" Karin appeared on the cliffs and Zezu heard Ichigo sigh.

"I'll go find where Renji-san ran off to then we'll meet back at your place," Zezu spoke quietly and Ichigo started to climb up.

Zezu swam towards the alcove, making all her movements silent and heard groans. She snuck closer and saw Renji's eyes were closed and he looked like he was concentrating on something. His back was to the entrance of the alcove as if he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. Zezu smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her hands on the flat of his stomach below his navel.

"You couldn't wait for me, Renji-kun?" Zezu teased as she realized what he had been concentrating on when she felt his hands holding something. "What in the world were you thinking about to make you get in this situation?"

"Um…I…" he stammered and tried to move away from Zezu but she wrapped both her hands around his hard cock that was currently not confined by his pants, making him freeze. "Zezu-san…"

"Tell me," Zezu growled, squeezing his length.

"I…um… When I saw that tramp stamp…" he tried to keep his voice normal but failed horribly as a groan escaped his lips as she started pump his length.

"You're such a hentai," Zezu breathed in his ear then he came in the water and she let him go and swam back towards the cliffs and started to climb up, letting Renji get situated. She grabbed her shirt and dried off her chest and then tossed the fabric over her shoulders and picked up her shoes.

"A dragon, huh?" Renji smirked as he appeared next to her and picked up his own things. As they started walking, Zezu felt his fingers trail the tribal tattoo on her lower back.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Zezu hissed, slapping his hand away.

"Then maybe you should keep your hands to yourself," Renji whispered as she felt his hand on his arm and he turned her around to look at him. "I didn't need your help."

"That may be, but it was partially my fault for that little problem. Don't think much on it through, I don't think of you like that," Zezu spoke as she pulled out of his grip. She saw his eyes harden as she turned to start walking again. Neighbors were slowly heading back to their homes and the fire truck was finished dousing the last of the flames. Zezu hurried past them and entered Kurosaki's house. Yuzu met them with towels and they dried off quickly and Zezu walked past Ichigo to where her bags were to change.

* * *

-Renji-

Renji pulled the elastic out of his hair and ran the towel through his hair as Zezu disappeared into the room where she had put her bags as Ichigo came to him. They walked up to his room and Ichigo handed him a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Did you see that tramp stamp?" Ichigo asked quietly as Renji slid out of the wet jeans and pulled on the sweats and t-shirt.

"So what, you don't ask me about my tattoos?" Renji spoke as he found a comb and untangled his hair and dried it with the towel.

"I guess that's true but it's still surprising that a girl like her would get one, especially there," Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his own hair. "Your hair is longer than I last remember."

"Cutting it is a hassle," Renji spoke as they went back downstairs.

Zezu walked past the stairwell, wearing fishnet leggings and a red-pleated mini skirt and a tube top. Her hair was still damp and was curling over one of her shoulders. She past the stairwell, not even looking at them as they came down and they followed her into the kitchen where she sat on a counter as Isshin started making dinner. Zezu started talking to Rukia who was helping Isshin when Karin ran into the room.

"You guys need to see this!" Then she ran back into the living room to where the TV was on.

"A tragic household incident has taken two lives this afternoon. The house exploded around 3 o'clock and the firemen have found the remains of two bodies, confirming that Takeo and Zezuki Tsuchini are no longer among our numbers. We have been notified that the gas line had leaked and killed both when it caught a spark. As soon as the remains of this house is dried, we will be coming in and clearing the wreckage so no one has to deal with the heartache of knowing that two kind spirits were lost. Zezuki also known as Zezu or Zee was special in many ways. This Friday there will be a closed casket funeral…" Zezu scoffed and everyone looked at her as she walked out of the room and walked upstairs. A door closed slightly louder than it should then everyone looked at her.

"Should we go talk to her?" Karin asked sadly.

"I don't know," Rukia sighed. "If she didn't bother notifying the police that she's still alive then maybe that means that she doesn't want them to. She will be heading home with Renji-san in a few weeks anyway when his uncle calls him back."

"Renji-san, you should go talk to her," Isshin spoke and he looked at him.

Isshin nodded knowingly and Renji got to his feet and walked up the stairs. All but one door was opened. Renji walked over to it and opened it quietly and saw Zezu in a corner, half hidden by the edge of the couch and he heard a sob come from her. Her legs were up to her chest and her head was on her knees. Renji came over and sat on the couch next to her and touched her shoulder.

She jerked and looked at him, tears staining her cheeks. Renji opened his arms and she got to her feet and came to him, sobbing. He pulled her into his lap silently and rested one hand on the side of her head and laid her head on his chest while his other arm came around her waist and held her closely. Soon her sobs disappeared and he looked down at her and saw one of her hands was across her stomach, her hand on his arm that was around her waist while her other hand was on his chest. When that arm slid done into her lap limply, he looked at her face and saw that she was asleep.

"Renji-san?" Isshin came in holding something in his arms and closed the door behind him. "I figured she'd fall asleep soon. Can you stand up with her in your arms?" Renji nodded and slid his arm from around her waist and wrapped it under her legs and got to his feet slowly. "Come lay her on the bed."

Renji knelt on the bed and lowered her to the pillows but her hand grasped his shirt tightly and he blinked in surprise. Isshin came on the other side and Renji realized that the thing in his arm was her blanket she had packed. He grabbed the corner of the blanket and ran it across her cheek and she let go of Renji's shirt and grasped the blanket and curled up into a ball around the silk.

Renji got off the bed and walked over to the door and looked at Zezu who looked vulnerable. Isshin came over and they left the room quietly. Renji closed the door then stood outside the room and took a deep breath.

"Why is she taking this so hard?" Renji asked quietly.

"Even if she did kill him, she still cared deeply for her father. She takes self-punishment quite hard. She killed Tommy and the level of her Reiryoku drew the hollows that killed her mom. Then she kills her father. She's had a very tough life and now it will be her choice whether it gets easier or harder. What did Rukia-san mean when she said that you were talking her home with you?"

"When we found her, she was being tortured. After she killed her father, the plus of her mother appeared and asked us to train her to become a Shinigami. When my captain summons me back to Soul Society, I'll be taking her with me so she can start learning," Renji whispered.

"Good, but when will he summon you back?"

"Maybe a few weeks, why?"

"She'll need something to get her mind off this. Take her to Urahara's shop and have him start teaching and training her in the ways of the Shinigami so she has some background before she is thrust into your world. She doesn't do change very easily so you need to push her little by little. Even when your there, you may have to help her along because the environment will be so different."

"I will sir. Can I ask another question?" Isshin nodded. "What is that blanket?"

"Her mother had made it for her when she was little. It's a security blanket that she needs to be able to stay sane. It's one quirk with her mind-set that we can't break. That is the only real issue that I still see with her that makes her seem like a child, other than that, she has finally gotten back to the level of others her age."

Renji nodded then they walked back downstairs to join the others in the living room for dinner.


	4. Seireitei and Sakura Orchards

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review

* * *

"Tsuchini-san, stop shaking already!" Urahara snapped at Zezu as he went over forms with her on how to hold and use a sword. "Shaking won't get you anywhere."

Zezu growled then jumped at him, her form becoming stiff. Urahara dodged just in time with a smile on his face as Zezu attacked again. Renji heard the clash of their swords and closed his eyes and summoned the form of Zabimaru to work on his bankai.

"ZEZU!"

Renji turned and saw Zezu hunched over on her hands and knees, puking. Renji sheathed his zanpakto and ran over to her and held her shoulders incase her arms gave out. She coughed a few times before accepting the water Rukia had as she ran over as well.

"You pushed her too far," Rukia snapped as she pulled Zezu into her arms. "Kurosaki-san told you how you need to be able to work with her and all you're yelling and constant nagging won't help her." Then she disappeared from the basement to get Zezu somewhere to rest.

"Idiot, she is a human with a disability," Renji growled and walked away from the man and puke. He sat down a ways away and entered a meditation to clear his head.

It had been three weeks since they had come to Urahara's shop and Zezu started training. She was getting sick from all of Urahara's constant training and he still pushed her. Renji had sent a letter to Byakuya asking permission to bring Zezu to Soul Society. He had written about her past and the promise he had made to her mom's spirit. He had yet to hear from his captain about his request.

"Renji-kun, Byakuya nii-sama sent a letter!" Rukia came running towards him and he stood up and steadied her before she ran into him.

Renji took the letter from her and opened it:

**Lieutenant Abarai,**

**Bring the human and return to your barracks. General Yamamoto has agreed to let her enter soul society and learn the ways of the Shinigami. Report to my office as soon as you drop off her things at my manor.**

**Captain Kuchiki**

"Time to head back?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I better go make sure Zezu is ready. Even if she's in her condition, your brother won't want us to linger," Renji sighed.

"Alright, all her things have been packed already, the only thing out is that blanket of hers since she's sleeping at the moment. You may just have to carry her because she crashed as soon as I got her up into the room that Urahara is letting her stay in. Good luck," Rukia smiled and Renji shunpoed into Zezu's room.

He pulled the backpack over his shoulder then slung the second back over his shoulder before coming to Zezu and scooping her into his arms, making sure that she had her blanket in a firm grip. He shunpoed to outside the shop and Rukia was waiting. She opened the gate and I gave her a smile before entering the gate and appearing nearby the Kuchiki Manor.

A maid came out and Renji shifted Zezu to be able to hand her the two bags. Zezu stirred in his arms and snuggled closer into his chest as her arms moved the blanket over her head to block out the sunlight. Renji smirked as he nodded his head to the maid before shunpoing to the 6th squad barracks. As he reached the office, he sadly had to wake Zezu by making her stand up and pulling at her blanket.

"No," she whined and wrapped her blanket around her arms so she held it like a stuffed animal. "Where are we?"

"Right outside my captain's office, he is waiting. Sorry I had to wake you," Renji spoke then opened the door and led Zezu into the room as she rubbed her eyes. She really did look like a child when she acted like this. "Captain Kuchiki, we're here."

"Your late," Byakuya spoke coldly and Renji felt Zezu cringe into his side as Byakuya's Reiryoku flared. "This is the one you were telling me about?"

"Yes sir, this is Zezu," Renji spoke calmly.

"Come here girl," Byakuya growled as he stood and walked around his desk. Zezu whimpered as Renji pushed her forward and he saw her clutch her blanket closer. "You really have many childlike qualities."

His Reiryoku flared more that Renji winced and lowered his head like he usually would. He felt Zezu's Reiryoku stir and hers flared as well and he was surprised at how strong it felt. Renji lifted his eyes and saw Byakuya raise a brow as he concealed his Reiryoku. He walked back to sit at his desk and Zezu stepped back so she was partially hidden behind Renji. Renji looked at her for a second and saw her running a corner of her blanket across her cheek as her eyes were still wide from the Reiryoku flare.

"I'll be working with her since General Yamamoto doesn't want her in the academy due to the situation. Take her over to Lieutenant Matsumoto in the 10th division to get a uniform so she has something to train in. You may take her around Seireitei and show her around, just make sure she is back at the manor by nightfall. Tomorrow I expect you to be at the manor at sunrise so we can start training at my personal training grounds. You are dismissed," Byakuya spoke as he started writing something.

"Yes sir," Renji bowed then led Zezu out of the office and down the streets towards the 10th division. Are you okay Zezu-san?"

"What was that back in his office?" she whispered.

"Flaring one's Reiryoku is how one can determine the strength of another's. Sorry I didn't warn you that he would do that. I will say that he will be worse than Urahara-sama in training. As a noble, he expects perfection."

"O-okay," Renji heard her voice shake and he stopped walking to look down at her.

"Don't worry Zee, you'll be okay. I've seen how good you are when you got angry at Urahara. You'll just need to learn to focus that energy and concentration into when you're calm."

"Thank you Renji-kun," Zezu smiled and he felt his face heat up a little. "Do you stay at his manor?"

"N-no, I stay in the sixth division. Byakuya-sama thinks it's improper and undignified for his co-workers to stay at a home fit for a noble. He's letting you stay because General Yamamoto wants him to work with you."

"He won't understand…my habits… No one knows me like you and Rukia-chan…" Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Zezu, calm down, it will be alright," Renji whispered as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders. "He has been notified of your past and how you act. If he doesn't heed what I've told him, I'll have Rukia-san come back and yell at her brother."

Renji felt her small hands in his haori around the blanket as her body shook. He tightened his arms around her before pulling her into his arms like a child, a leg on either side of his waist and his arms under her legs holding her up. One of her arms came around his neck and grasped the back of his haori while her other arm held her blanket close and her fingers slid into the edge of his haori at his collarbone as she laid her head on his shoulder, her face buried against his neck.

Renji smiled internally as he started walking again, ignoring the weird looks from passing Shinigami. He felt her steady breath as he walked towards the 10th division and knew she was either close to sleep or was already asleep. One of his arms slid up to rest on her upper back under her long hair when he knew she was close to losing her grip on his haori.

"Lieutenant Abarai, why are you carrying a Ryoka child around?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked calmly as he came out into the streets, most likely to get some air from his paperwork.

"This is Tsuchini Zezu, she's here because General Yamamoto allowed her to come from the living world to train to become a Shinigami," Renji spoke calmly. "Byakuya-sama wanted me to bring her to see Lieutenant Matsumoto to get her a uniform."

"This is the girl that will be staying with Byakuya-sama?" Rangiku Matsumoto squealed in surprise as she came out, making Zezu flinch and whimper quietly. "Oh sorry, that was loud."

Zezu lifted her head and Renji set her on her feet carefully as she rubbed her eyes, while holding her blanket close to her chest. She lifted her head as she ran her hand through her hair and looked at the two Shinigami before her.

"H-hello," she spoke timidly. "I'm Zezu."

"Matsumoto-san, can you get her a uniform?" Renji asked.

"Of course, come on Zezu. You can call me Rangiku, no need to be so formal among friends," she glared at Renji for a second before grabbing Zezu's hand and gently pulled her back into the 10th squad building.

"How old is she in the Living World?" Toshiro asked.

"She's about 16, but only has 8 years of learning. When she was 8, she was in an accident and all her memories wer e lost. Isshin Kurosaki has been working with her and had to reteach her everything she had learned before the accident. Her earlier memories are gone and no one knows if they'll come back. That's why she acts like a child sometimes. She has gotten past most of the issues that she and Isshin worked with but she still doesn't adjust to change easily."

"Is it true that Byakuya-sama will be training her?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Will she be able to handle his ways of training?"

"I don't know. Urahara-sama has been working with her the past three weeks and he pushed her so hard that she got sick and that's why she's tired at the moment. He knows of her situation so I hope that he'll be easy on her."

"Hey Whity-chan, you finally have someone who is close to your height!" Rangiku called as she walked back out with Zezu who was wearing a uniform.

She had on her red tank top that was tucked into the hamakas and the haori hanging loosely on her shoulders. The white obi made her waist look smaller than it was before and her thighs were peeking out from between the edge of her hamakas and the obi. She held a small black back which Renji assumed held an extra uniform as well as her other clothes and her blanket. Her hair was braided over her right shoulder and a small gold clasp held the ends.

"Thanks Ran-chan," Zezu smiled and Rangiku pulled her into a hug that looked very awkward. Renji smirked as he saw Zezu's hand clench up and then she punched Rangiku in the stomach. "Please don't do that again, that was awkward and I almost suffocated."

Renji laughed and Toshiro smirked as he walked back inside. Rangiku patted Zezu's head before rubbing her stomach and entered the building again as well. Zezu smiled and turned to Renji. He shook his head, still smiling.

"I see that you're finally fully awake now," Renji teased and received a punch in the arm. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, especially since this morning training with Urahara-sama," Zezu spoke calmly as they walked down the streets.

"I know that, but you will need your energy for tomorrow. If he wants me at the manor by sunrise then you'll be forced to skip breakfast," Renji sighed as he led her to one of the local food shops. "I come here a lot to eat, their food is pretty good if you like curry foods."

Zezu's eyes widened as she looked around and he saw a small smile playing at her lips. They sat down at a booth and Renji studied her as she looked over the menu. When the waitress came over to take their orders, Renji smiled when Zezu ordered the spiciest dish on the menu while he got a lower heat dish. Zezu remained quiet as she ate, eating her curry chicken as if it was plain everyday barbeque chicken.

"Hello Renji-san," a familiar bald-headed Shinigami, Ikkaku Madarame came into the restaurant and sat next to Zezu. "Hello cutie, what's your name?"

"Ikkaku, leave her alone," Renji growled as Zezu scooted away from him, not saying a word.

"Why? There is a new face in Seireitei, a Ryoka no less from the Living World and you're the one babysitting the kid…"

Zezu's Reiryoku flared and pushed him off the bench as she finished eating. She smirked at Renji as he looked at her amused. She shrugged her shoulders as she hid her Reiryoku. Ikkaku got to his feet and looked angry, but cowered when Zezu looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Ikkaku, that look does not become you," Yumichika Ayasegawa came into view and patted his shoulder. "My, where did you find this beautiful young woman Renji? No disfiguration, perfect skin color, no makeup…"

"You two are annoying," Zezu muttered as she flared her Reiryoku again and stood too looked up at the two annoying Shinigami that towered over her. "Try to hit on me again and I'll disfigure your favorite body parts."

Renji fought a smile as he put some money on the table and stood up. He reached behind Zezu and grabbed her bag then led her past two fuming, red-faced, Shinigami. Zezu leaned against Renji as they walked down the streets and he wrapped an arm around her, in case she got unsteady in any way. They headed over to the Kuchiki manor as the sun started to dip down in the west.

When they passed the gates, Renji heard Zezu gasp and looked down at her. She was looking at the gardens, wide-eyed and mouth parted slightly in her surprise. A maid came into view and Renji handed her the bag and she scampered back inside. Renji led Zezu into the Sakura orchards and they sat down, their backs against a couple of the trees. Renji watched Zezu look up at the blossoms with a small smile on her face.

"You handled Ikkaku and Yumichika very well back at the restaurant," Renji smiled and she laughed. "I figured that two men who were always flirting or caring about appearances would actually shut up if they felt threatened with something attached. I really hate it when people do that, either flirt a lot or think I'm some kid just because of my size."

"Those two are from the 11th district, they work with Zaraki Kenpachi," Renji spoke and Zezu giggled.

"From what you guys have told me about him, I can see why those two act like that."

"I'm glad that you're smiling Zezu, you didn't do that very much in the Living World," Renji whispered, mostly to himself but knew she could hear him as he lowered his head to look at his hands.

"Why would it matter if I smiled or not?" Zezu looked at him and frowned.

"No one should live the world, looking at the bad and never focusing on the good," Renji muttered.

"Renji-kun, you're fibbing, tell me the truth at why it would matter to you?" she turned her body to face him and he felt his face heat up a little. He pulled his hair down to hide his face before she saw. "Renji-kun…?"

"It's nothing," Renji whispered, turning his head away from her a little. "Every one's day lightens when there are people smiling and enjoying their time."

Renji closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to cool his heated face but a small hand touched his cheek and he was forced to look at Zezu. Her eyes were full of confusion and she had a slight frown as she looked at him. She slid her hand across his cheek, her thumb moving in small circles. He noticed that her face was close to his and his face heated up more.

The sun was behind Zezu, lighting up her blond hair, making it look like golden sunshine and her face was shaded by her hair. Renji leaned closer to her while bringing up a hand to hers that was on his cheek and his breath came out shaky. Her other hand came up and brushed his hair out of his face and he saw the corners of her lips lift up. He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the lips, not knowing what was really going on at that moment as his eyes closed.

He heard her squeak of surprise but she didn't pull away. He ran one hand through her hair and rested it on her neck and pulled her closer as he kissed her harder. Her hands fell to his chest and he felt her fingers tighten around the haori as his other hand slid across her waist under her open haori and pulled her even closer. She shifted her body and he realized that her legs were on either side of him as she knelt before him. He pulled her closer and she pressed her chest to his as she hesitantly kissed him back.

Someone cleared their throat and Zezu pulled back quickly and they looked towards the noise, seeing none other than Byakuya Kuchiki standing in between two trees with his arms crossed and his eyes were narrowed. Zezu made no move to get off Renji and her hands tightened in his haori as he slid his hand to her back, holding her close as he stared at his captain, seeing what he would do next.


	5. Losing Control

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review

* * *

"Lieutenant Abarai, take Miss Tsuchini to her room in the guest wing then come to my study," Byakuya spoke coldly before walking off.

Renji released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and looked at Zezu whose face was flushed as she turned back to look at him. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before Zezu shifted. She released her grip on his haori and used his shoulders to stand up and she stepped back so he could stand up as well.

As soon as he readjusted his haori, Zezu's arms came around his waist. He heard a strange sound come from her and looked down at her. She was looking up at him quietly, her eyes shining in the light of the dying sun. Her lips were slightly swollen from their kiss and he wanted to smile as he slid one hand under her chin as his other hand wrapped around her back, pressing her body closer.

"Where does this leave us?" Renji whispered softly as he caressed her cheek.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that your captain already doesn't like me," she whispered, smiling a little. "I hope he doesn't punish you."

"Me too, come let's get you to your room," Renji smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling back and led her by the hand inside Byakuya's manor. They walked down a hallway then Renji opened a door and let Zezu walk in before him. He saw her bags in the corner and started to leave but her hand tightened around his and he looked at her. "Will you be okay here?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer before kissing him lightly on the lips and pulling back. "I will be now," she whispered.

He smirked and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist. He slid his tongue across her lower lip and she gasped and pulled back slightly to look at him. He smirked, liking the look of her swollen lips and kissed her brow before letting her go.

"I'll see you soon, Zezu," he whispered. "Can't make Byakuya-sama wait much longer."

She nodded and he left the room and walked to the other side of the manor to the library. He past a few servants who were scurrying to finish their duties before nightfall and entered the library. Byakuya was lounging on a couch with a book in his lap. His Kenseigan pieces were on the table in front of him and his hair slightly ruffled.

"Did you need something Byakuya-sama?" Renji bowed and looked down at him.

"I dislike the fact that you are letting out emotions while you on duty," Byakuya spoke calmly, not looking up from his book. "Emotions create mistakes that we cannot afford."

"Sir, don't take it out on me just because you think everything should be perfect. Not everyone can be perfectionists like you. I care for Zezu and you cannot tell me what to do with my life," Renji growled.

"That may be but it is inappropriate to do it in someone else's home," he lifted his grey eyes to look at Renji. "I will not allow such displays with in my manor. Don't think I don't know what you did when you took her to her room. I felt your Reiryoku spike."

"Why does it matter what I do sir?" Renji blinked calmly. "I follow your every order and try to not complain, what does one relationship change that?"

Byakuya closed his book harshly and got to his feet. Renji blinked in surprise to see the anger that rested on his captain's usually stoic face. He stepped backwards but Byakuya shunpoed and Renji found himself pressed to a wall with Byakuya's hands closing off his airway. Byakuya's Reiryoku swirled around them and Renji shook in fear.

"One relationship can change everything," Byakuya hissed. "One distraction on a mission or anywhere while on duty could be the worst mistake you make. Is a failed mission or someone's death worth one girl?"

When Renji felt close to passing out from lack of oxygen, Byakuya's hands disappeared and he slumped to the ground coughing. He touched his abused neck as he looked up at his captain who was trying to compose himself. Renji stood shakily and glared at his captain.

"Are you saying that because you worry about me or because you made a mistake in your past, Byakuya-sama?"

"Get out," Byakuya growled.

"Not until you answer me," Renji snapped. "Which one is it?"

"My past does not matter to you," Byakuya whispered, turning away from Renji and walking over to the couch where he slumped ungracefully onto the pillows. Renji walked over and placed his hand on the captain's shoulder. "I've broken many rules of my clan due to emotions…"

"You're talking about your late wife, aren't you sir?"

"Yes, by marrying her and adopting her sister into the Kuchiki clan, I broke several rules. Accepting that girl into my home was bordering several others, but I did it because you wished she learn our ways," Byakuya's head lowered, his hair covering his face completely. "I accepted to teach her because I knew that you deserved some relief for being my lieutenant for such a long time."

"Byakuya-sama, would you like me to help you to your chambers so you servants don't see you in this state?" Renji asked quietly and Byakuya nodded.

Renji pulled him to his feet and collected the Kenseigan pieces then walked with Byakuya down the hallway, making sure no servants were close by. They passed Zezu's room and Renji opened the door to Byakuya's room quickly and walked inside. He set the Kenseigan pieces on his night table and turned on the lamp as Byakuya slumped to the floor by his bed. Renji sighed and pulled the pale man to his feet and half dragged him to his closet so he could change into his night yukata. Renji respectfully kept his back to the man as he changed then led him back to his bed and Byakuya lied down on his side.

"Why are you doing this Renji?" Byakuya whispered, ignoring formalities.

"Sir, you are my captain and respect is needed for those who work together," Renji spoke pulling up the covers. "Although, you have no right to question some of my choices, especially with my personal life. Also you need to make sure you don't push Zezu too far in training her."

Byakuya nodded and Renji left the room quietly and walked over to Zezu's room. He felt like he needed to check on her. He knocked quietly and heard her scramble around on the other side of the doors. The door opened quietly and renji saw Zezu in just a loose robe and her hair was wet. Her eyes widened as she looked at hshe it stepped back so he could enter.

"Is everything okay? I felt your captain's reiryoku spike rapidly," she asked as she walked over to her open bags and pulled out a brush and sat on the couch.

"We had a disagreement," renji shrugged.

"Men," she muttered brushing her hair. "Your all the same. You yell and hurt each other then you can make up seconds later."

"Neither of us hurt each other," Renji spoke defensively.

"Oh so those bruises on your neck is from a branch?" Zezu looked at him and rose a brow. "Please don't lie to me Renji-kun."

"Sorry, Byakuya-sama usually never looses composure or control over his emotions. I told him that my choices didn't concern him no matter situations of a mission. Something you must know about him is that over six years he lost his wife due to an illness. He just shut down and never really mourned for her. Seeing us in the orchards brought old memories to the surface," renji whispered as he sat next to her and pulled her to his side.

"Oh that must be hard for him," she sighed.

"I wonder the same thing. He's a very closed man." Renji kissed her brow and sighed. "I'll need to head to my place soon."

He heard her mutter something and looked down at her but ended up blushing deeply as he could see down the opening of her robe that was open to below her breasts and was off one shoulder. Either she didn't notice that or she didn't care. He shifted and causually moved her robe back over her shoulder and covered her skin. She caught his wrist and pulled it down as she wrapped her fingers through his and set their hands on her stomach.

"Why did you do it?" Renji almost didn't hear her words with how quiet she spoke. He looked down at her and she tilted her head to look up at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Renji whispered as he thought back to the orchards. "It seemed right, I guess. Since we met, we've gotten close as friends and I've come to care for you a lot, watching over you at Urahara's shop. Plus at that moment with the sun right behind you, you looked beautiful."

Zezu hummed softly as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer. Renji pulled her into his arms and carried her to her bed where her silk blanket was already tucked under the covers. He laid her on the bed and pulled the silk over her before pulling the other blankets over her. He kissed her gently on her brow before leaving the room and walking back to the 6th squad barracks, content.


	6. What Did I Tell Ya? Don't Anger Her!

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review.

* * *

When Renji finally arrived at the Kuchiki training grounds, he saw Byakuya's lips move as he talked to Zezu, fixing different forms then having her go into another form. She was wearing her uniform but her arms were out of the haori and that hung around her waist. She was in a red tank top and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Byakuya was dressed to his usual perfections.

"Loosen your grip, your hands are white," Renji heard Byakuya order calmly.

_'Well at least he's not yelling at her. That's always something good about training with Byakuya-sama, he never yells unless he lost it.'_ Renji thought as he walked over and stood a few feet away from Byakuya and Zezu. Only her eyes flashed to him for a second then Byakuya had her go get a drink and get ready for some sparing.

"She learned quite a bit from Urahara," Byakuya commented to Renji as Zezu ran to the tree a few yards away where a water bottle was. She pulled the haori out of her obi and tossed it by her bottle before crouching down and taking a drink. "You are late though. I expected you an hour ago."

"Sorry Captain Kuchiki, Rikichi was being a pest about some of his duties. Word to the wise, don't get Zezu mad. Urahara had to learn that the hard way," Renji whispered and Byakuya raised his brow in curiosity. "Lets just say, Urahara now has a lovely scar across his back." renji grimaced remembering that incident all too well and Byakuya nodded.

"On the desk in my study is a list of things that I need you to go pick up from Captain Ukitake," Byakuya spoke calmly.

"Hey Renji-kun," Zezu smiled as she came back over and he winked at her so that Byakuya didn't see.

"I'll be back soon," Renji bowed to byakuya then hurried inside to find the list.

* * *

-Byakuya-

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked looking down at Zezu. "You'll need to read my movements because I won't call them out."

Zezu nodded and drew her blade and flipped it backwards so the blade was pressed against the inside of her arm. He rose a brow but said nothing as he drew his zanpakto. He lunged at her and she blocked it fluidly. The only reaction to the impact of their blades was her eyes widening a little. He jumped back and they circled each other. Byakuya stood straight with his blade away from his side slightly while Zezu's blade was pressed against her flesh and her eyes examining his every movement. He started to come towards her and she did a flip backwards and landed on her feet in a crouch and one hand on the ground while her bladed arm was behind her. She looked at him and her eyes were empty as she lunged at him. Right as he thought she was about to hit him, she rolled behind him and he jumped away from her and blocked the attack.

Byakuya saw Renji leave the manor as he attacked Zezu again and she blocked it, but her eyes widened as he pushed her backwards. She stumbled but managed to catch her balance and dodged another swing. He kept his pace with hers and studied each of her attacks. They worked for well over an hour.

He swung his blade at her, expecting her to block it but her blade came up too late and his blade cut about an inch into her skin. The blade dropped from Zezu's hand as her eyes widened all the way as he withdrew his sword, face composed. He saw the tears spill over as she lowered her head and her body start to shake. He expected to hear a pained sound come from her but heard a growl. He looked at her quizzically as she crouched down and wrapped her bloody hand around the blade and stood up. Then she lunged at him, growling and he dodged right in time. Her blade was inches from his nose and as he looked down at her, he noted that her eyes were silver as if she had released a bankai.

He was pushed across the field, only having time to dodge or block her attacks. She was quick at adjusting her moves as he used shunpo to escape one of her attacks and she spun around to stop the attack he had planned to do. Her eyes narrowed and her lips turned back in a snarl. Her right arm was completely covered in blood from the wound down and was slick across the hilt of her blade. He felt her blade on his cheek before she disappeared from the training grounds and he saw that her haori was gone as well.

He washed the blood off his blade and sheathed it before heading back towards the manor. By the time he reached the front path, Renji came back through the gate holding a bag.

"Byakuya-sama, why are you bleeding?" renji came closer to him and was staring at his cheek.

Byakuya touched his cheek and felt it wet. He pulled his hand back and saw blood coating his finger tips. He frowned and wrapped his reiryoku around his cheek, healing what wound there was.

"I would assume that it was Zezu's doing."

"You didn't anger her, did you?" renji's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest. One attack I thought she'd block but was too slow and my blade sliced her arm. After that she kept trying to make fatal attacks but I was only able to dodge them."

"Your and idiot captain Kuchiki. The only people who ever hurt her were hollows and her father. How would you feel if some one you felt like you could trust hurt you?" renji growled then set the back on the stair and hurried inside leaving a shocked Byakuya.

* * *

-Renji-

Renji hurried down the hallway and knocked on Zezu's door. He heard movement and then the door opened. Zezu stood there, tears falling down her cheeks and her blanket was in her left hand and held close to her chest while her right arm was poorly wrapped and blood was already soaking the cloth. She stepped back so he could come in and he immediately lifted her right arm that was mostly covered in drying blood and unwrapped the bandages. He led her to the bathroom and he washed her arm carefully then grabbed fresh bandages and wrapped her arm tightly. Noticing that her cloths had blood on them he sighed and walked over to her bag and pulled out some clothes and set them on the bathroom counter. Zezu handed him her blanket and he walked out of the bathroom to let her clean up and change.

Renji walked over to the couch and sat down, placing her blanket in his lap and waited for her to come back out. He looked down at the blanket and trailed his fingers over the small printed designs, loving the feel of the silk across his fingers. The bathroom door opened and Zezu came out wearing the black off the shoulder shirt and red jeans. She sat on the couch and laid her head in his lap on top of the silk. He looked at her arm and sighed as he saw a couple blood spots that already started to bleed through.

"We need to get that arm healed," renji spoke looking down at her.

"You have someone who could speed up the healing process?" she rose a brow in surprise.

"4th division are our healers. Come on, let's get that wound healed before you go unconscious from blood loss," renji nudged her and she sat up, taking the blanket with her.

Renji picked up her shoes and slid them onto her small feet before helping her stand. She tossed her blanket onto the bed and followed renji out of the room and manor. Renji felt Byakuya's reiryoku flare slightly, practically saying that he was sorry and renji flared his annoyed. Zezu looked at him hit didn't say anything as they walked towards the fourth division.

"Renji who have you brought by this time," Retsu Unohana came out as she felt their auras and came to a stop as she looked past him to study Zezu. "Hello miss Tsuchini, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello," renji heard her say as her small hand slid into his.

"She had an incident training with Byakuya-sama that needs to be looked at soon. It hasn't stopped bleeding yet."

"Come in and I'll heal it right away. I can sense by your aura that your are in a lot of pain miss Tsuchini." Retsu walked inside and renji pulled Zezu closer as they followed her. In one of the private rooms, zezu sat down in front of Retsu and pulled up her sleeve so she had access to the wound which she unwrapped. "Dear me, this is a nasty wound for just a training session."

"I bled him so it doesn't really bother me. My reflexs were just a little slower than he anticipated," Zezu smirked. "He had a lovely cut across his cheek."

"He won't be happy about that," Retsu frowned as she gathered her Reiryoku and wrapped it around the cut, starting to heal it.

"He shouldnt have angered her," Renji spoke calmly. "I warned him not to do its his own fault."

Retsu started laughing as she cleaned off the remaining blood, leaving her arm clear of any signs of a wound. "If you had warned him then I'd agree with you there. Just be careful Miss Tsuchini, he may be a composed aristocrat, but everyone has their limits."

Zezu nodded and Renji helped her stand.

"Renji?" Zezu walked over to the door and he walked back to the older woman. "She's a special girl, take good care of her if you care for her as much as I can see and feel from your Reiryoku."

"I plan to Captain Unohana," Renji smiled as he bowed to her then he led Zezu out of the building and towards the 6th division.

"Where are we going?" Zezu asked as she slid her hand into his and he wrapped his fingers around hers.

"I thought you'd like to look around the 6th division, meet some comrades and such," Renji smiled down at her.


	7. Drunk off a Kiss

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review.

* * *

As soon as they turned down into the 6th division, Renji saw Rikichi running towards them smiling. Renji punched him in the face, letting him fall back before he squeezed Zezu's hand and pulled her past Rikichi.

"Who was that?" she asked, her voice showing her disapproval.

"Rikichi, he acts more like some fan girl than than a coworker. He joined the 6th division because I was here," Renji sighed. "He gets annoying even when he broke Hanataro out of prison to heal me after I lost a fight to Byakuya when Ichigo was here trying to save Rukia from being executed."

"Really?" He saw her looked up at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," he whispered, not looking away from where they were going.

"I'm kinda jealous," she whispered and he looked down at her confused. "He has gotten to spend so time around you."

"That may be true but you get to spend time with me now. Things should get easier once the first couple weeks training with Byakuya-sama pass."

Renji smiled at her then pulled her into the Sixth Squad Barracks building. He led Zezu down a few halls then they entered his room. A couple pictures of a younger Renji scattered the room and he sat on the bed smirking as she looked around. Her eyes trailed over his zanpakto to the tattoo gun on the table.

"Do you do your own tattoos?" She looked at him surprised.

"Some of them, I mostly do them for others for money," he shrugged as he pulled the tie out of his hair and let his hair fall around his shoulders.

"Exactly how many do you have? Was what I saw when we were cliff diving all of them?" he saw a light blush cover her cheeks and laughed.

"I have others on my thighs and calves, but I'm not stripping down so you can see," he smirked and saw her face darken in embarrassment as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Why would I want to see? Besides I'm sure there isn't much that could surprise me down that way," she smirked, teasing him and he felt his face heat up and she laughed as she came over and sat on the ground next to him. "You can be hotheaded at times, Renji-kun."

"I've been told," he smiled as he looked down at her. She sighed and laid her head on his thigh.

"I don't want to go back..."

"Zezu?" Renji ran a hand through her hair confused.

"He scares me since he attacked me. I know he didn't mean it but it's too close to like being at home before he died," she whispered.

Renji leaned down and pulled her up and onto the bed next to him as he scooted back so he could lean against the wall. She laid down on his bed and laid her head back in his lap, her body curled up around him. She looked up at him and he saw sadness in her eyes. He trailed his hand across her cheek and down her neck gently and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'll explain things to Byakuya-sama when we see him again. Rukia-san may have to come back to keep him in line. I won't leave you alone anymore, I don't care what he says."

He saw a smile on her face as she buried her face in his stomach. If they had been in a light situation and playing around like at the lake, he would have felt his body heat up, but she needed comfort, not some male who was having a hard time controlling himself. Soon he knew she was asleep and he moved so he could pull her closer as he laid down. She stirred slightly at the movement but snuggled closer, burying her hands in his haori as he slid one of his arms under head while his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as he felt himself slid into unconsciousness with her.

* * *

When Zezu woke up, she felt warm and protected unlike when she usually woke up. She opened her eyes and saw red hair over a tan chest. Her eyes widened as she realized she had slept with Renji. She lifted her eyes to look up and smiled seeing him asleep. He looked hot with his hair framing his face as he slept. Her hands felt really warm and she looked down and saw that his haori had come untucked and his chest was uncovered. Her hands came up and traced the marks on his upper chest and she smiled softly as she heard a sleepy groan come from Renji.

She could feel his heart under her fingers and knew he was still asleep. She let her hands slid to the ones on his abdomen and felt him shiver but she didn't look up at him to see if he was awake or not. If he was, then he could be the one to stop her because she wasn't going to. Her hands slid the curve of his hips tracing one of the points when a hand grabbed both of hers and she found her hands trapped on the flat of his stomach. She lifted her head slowly to look at him and saw his brown eyes slightly wide from surprise but they were also glazed from sleep.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Zezu asked, playing innocence.

"You are a dangerous girl to be around," he whispered clasping her hands together and pulled them above her head then he moved so he was overing over her, his legs on either side of her small waist. "If I didn't have such self-control then I would feel like I had to punish you for waking me in such a way."

Zezu squeaked in surprise at what he was insinuating. His hair fell around them, hiding both their faces in the red strands. She tried to free her hands but he had a good grip on them even though he was only using one hand. His other hand was next to her head, holding him up so he didn't squash her small body with his weight. Zezu's mind raced, trying to find a way to get him to let go of her wrists and smirked as the perfect idea came to mind.

"Renji-kun?" she whispered softly.

"Yes?" he seemed uncertain now that she pulled him out of his daze.

"Kiss me please," she smiled softly.

His eyes widened but he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers softly. She licked his bottom lip and he shivered above her but licked her lip in return and slid his tongue into her mouth. Zezu kissed him back enthusiastically and lifted one leg up so that it brushed the inside of his thigh and he pulled back in shock. She giggled and pulled one hand out of his grip and slid it into his hair and pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply.

Renji shifted so that one leg was between hers and let go of her other hand and slid his fingers down her arm to her waist and down to the leg that was now on the outside of his waist. He rested his hand behind her knee and pulled it up and slung her leg around his waist as he deepened the kiss. She heard a guttural sound come from him as her free hand slid down his chest and rested on the flat of his stomach.

He pulled back from the kiss and moved his lips down her neck as she tried to catch her breath. Renji didn't know what was going on, neither did Zezu. Both of their minds were slightly clouded. Renji slid his lips to her collarbone and heard her whimper as she tried suppressing a moan. He lowered his body onto hers and rocked his hips against her making her arch her back into him as she mewed. Liking that sound, Renji repeated the movement and groaned when her hand slid to his side and her fingers dug into the back of his thigh. Her chest was heaving as she tried to get air but none seemed to want to go in with the feel of Renji against her.

"Renji-san, are you awake?" the boyish voice of Rikichi called as they knocked on the door.

Renji blinked in surprise as his head cleared. He looked down at Zezu who as trying to be quiet and her eyes were closed as she tried to calm her breathing. She lowered her leg from around his waist slowly so she didn't make any noise and Renji stayed on top of her, their bodies touching and he shifted so his body was closer to the edge of the bed in case the door was opened and she could be hidden from view.

"Renji-san, if your not awake, you need to. Byakuya-sama is here and requires you in his office," the boy knocked on the door louder. "You don't want him to come in there, do you?"

Renji looked at Zezu as she opened her eyes and her hand tightened in his hair, silently telling him to ignore him. The footsteps faded and Renji pushed off the bed so he could sit up. He got off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, sitting by her legs and ran a hand through his hair trying to think about what happened. He felt her move and then her arms came around his waist as she sat behind him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he felt her side pressed against his back. One of her hands was curled up so it rested on his upper chest while her other hand rested on the other side of his chest on the curve of his hip.

"Zezu-san...?"

"Renji-kun, you don't have to be so formal with me since we've become closer," he heard her whisper.

"Zee-chan, what exactly happened?"

"Don't ask me, my mind felt clouded as if I was drunk off of something," she giggled.

"Huh, that's how I felt."

"If it matters, I liked it," she whispered then the door opened roughly and Byakuya stood in the doorway and Rikichi stood behind him cowering.


	8. Shall We Try Again?

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Renji-kun, you don't have to be so formal with me since we've become closer," he heard her whisper.

"Zee-chan, what exactly happened?"

"Don't ask me, my mind felt clouded as if I was drunk off of something," she giggled.

"Huh, that's how I felt."

"If it matters, I liked it," she whispered then the door opened roughly and Byakuya stood in the doorway and Rikichi stood behind him cowering.

* * *

"It is not like you Lieutenant Abarai to disobey orders," Byakuya spoke coldly and Renji felt Zezu flinch into him.

"Captain Byakuya, I warned you not to anger her," Renji growled back. "If you push her right now, then she will most likely hurt you worse than a scratch across the cheek. She's scared of you since you attacked her, it will take a couple days before she will be willing to come back to train with you."

"You have no say in when she trains," Byakuya spoke and Renji saw Rikichi fall to the ground due to Byakuya's reiryoku flaring.

Zezu's arm tightened around his shoulder as he felt her move so she was on her knees behind him. Her torso was pressed to his back and he felt her shaking and her Reiryoku flare in anger.

"You have no say in my training either," her voice was so cold that Renji almost didn't recognize her voice. "I could have killed you on the training grounds."

"If so then why didn't you?" Byakuya smirked.

"Because Renji-kun has a greater respect for you than you may realize," her voice calmed down a little. "I wish to respect you Byakuya-sama but in order for that to happen you need to respect me as well. I've been tortured and close to death several times because of my father tortured me and you hit me a little too close to home, considering you sliced me where he almost took my arm."

Renji froze in surprise at learning that then he felt her head rest against his shoulder and he heard her take a shaky breath as her Reiryoku calmed down. He looked back at Byakuya and saw that his eyes were slightly wider than they usually were then he nodded and closed the door, leaving Renji and Zezu alone. They heard Rikichi finally get of the ground and his footsteps faded. Zezu's arms fell away from his torso and he felt her move. He turned his head and saw her laying back down on the pillow facing the wall as she laid on her side and held her arms close to her chest. He moved so he was on his side behind her and wrapped his arms around her silently, knowing she needed comfort.

She rolled over in his arms and rested her forehead against his bare chest, keeping her arms over her own but he felt her hands on his stomach. He stroked her cheek and ran his hand through her hair, soothing her to go to sleep. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and he held her as close as he could.

* * *

"Are you ready to start again Miss Tsuchini?" Byakuya asked the blond girl as she entered the Kuchiki study where he was working two mornings after he had stormed over to the 6th Division.

"Yes sir," she spoke, not looking up at him. Her eyes were downcast and Renji stood by the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest. Byakuya didn't sense any anger or hatred to him, just caution. "I am willing to start again."

"Very well then, go get ready and meet me on the training grounds in twenty minutes," Byakuya spoke as he got to his feet to go get himself prepared.

On the field, Renji sat under a tree a ways away while Zezu stood in full uniform. Her haori was actually closed with her obi and the sleeves were not rolled up. She had pulled her hair back into a single braid down her back as she pulled the blade out of it's sheath that was in her obi. Byakuya drew his blade and went with her through a couple forms before leading her into another sparing session. This time he was more careful and watched for signs of fatigue since she had the endurance of a human and not a shinigami.

At one point when he swung at her and saw her sword shake as she tried to lift to block he hurried and switched to shikai so that the blade wouldn't hit her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the sakura petals fly around her and he saw a small smile. He saw Renji out of the corner of his eye nodding in approval.

He summoned his blade back to its original form then sheathed it. "That will be all today."

* * *

After several months of training with Byakuya, Zezu was finally at the stage where she was ready to return to the Living World so Urahara could help her gain her Zanpacto. This was the part that renji feared would damage her, if not kill her.

Zezu became slightly distant as the day they'd return to the other world drew near. In truth, Byakuya kept her training in some form whether it be on the training fields or in the study peering over books about zanpactos, Kido, history or some other books so they never really had time together except to bid each other night.

She was currently sleeping in his arms as he walked towards the gate which Byakuya had opened. Her bag hung over his back and she had her blanket wrapped around her and over her head so the sun didn't bother her. He stepped through the gate and walked into Urahara's shop and laid her in the room she had been staying in before they had gone to Seireitei.


	9. Over the Edge

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review.

* * *

_She was currently sleeping in his arms as he walked towards the gate which Byakuya had opened. Her bag hung over his back and she had her blanket wrapped around her and over her head so the sun didn't bother her. He stepped through the gate and walked into Urahara's shop and laid her in the room she had been staying in before they had gone to Seireitei_.

* * *

"Zezu-San are you sure that your ready for this next step?" Urahara asked Zezu as she stood next to Renji in the basement. Tessai was ready to sit down in the hole for when Zezu was put down there while she learned to gain her zanpacto or die. "Your willing to accept the risks that you could lose your life?"

"Yes, Urahara-sama. I am ready," Zezu spoke, her voice calm but Renji felt her hand squeeze his and he squeezed back reassuring her. She slid her hand from his and walked forward to Urahara and he impaled her with his cane, pushing her spirit out of her body then cut her chain.

"It's hard to breath, isn't it? Ichigo acted the same way," Urahara spoke, resting his cane on his shoulder.

"Yo, Urahara, I think you cut hers shorter than Ichigo's. He had over thirty links, she has fifteen," the red haired boy, Jinta spoke, munching on some chocolate.

"I believe she will be faster because of all her training with Byakuya," Urahara smirked before Tessai shoved her into the hole and followed her to make sure that she was kept under control if she lost herself to a hollow.

Renji sat next to her body and closed his eyes. He wouldn't be able to help her even if he wanted do, all he could do was wait and hope for the best. Jinta and Uruyu came down some time later and sat at the hole, waiting to see if something would happen. After a couple minutes, a scream emanated from the hole and Urahara jumped in surprise.

"My, my, she has a pair of lungs, thats for sure. Lets hope she can find the ribbon in time.

* * *

Zezu growled at Tessai as he bound her arms behind her back all the way up to her upper arms then sat on the other side of the hole, sitting indian style and looked like he was focusing on something. She wanted to yell at him but when she felt the chains start to erode away, she went silent and into her mind, hoping that she wouldn't die as the pain made her want to scream. She felt the final chains erode and a hole started to form in her chest. She screamed for all she was worth as she plunged into the darkest part of her mind.

The pain suddenly disappeared and she found herself standing by a small spring with a sakura tree in the center of the water. Zezu looked around and saw that she was surrounded by trees. Beyond the spring, Zezu saw a frozen river.

"Its a beautiful place you have created. Different from all the other worlds that shinigami create. Theirs are usually just buildings upon buildings, but then again you are different. You've been protected by a Plus most of your life," a tinkling voice made Zezu look up into the trees of the tree in the water. A small girl with pure white hair and pink eyes stared back at her. On her cheek was a lightning bolt, similar to the one she used to have when she was a kid. The child jumped down and landed before her and Zezu noted that she went to her torso. "Call out my name Tsuchini Zezuki before you are lost to the hollow within. Find my black ribbon among the boxes."

Boxes appeared all around her and Zezu spun and swore. She ran in the direction that seemed to pull her and ran adjacent to the frozen river and up towards the hills. She opened boxes as she ran but found them empty. Zezu looked at the top of the nearest hill and saw a small box that was black.

"You have to be kidding me!" she snapped and started sprinting, glad that Byakuya had her running a lot.

"You don't have much time. Once the ice melts then you will be out of time," the child called to her and she ran faster. As she got closer, she realized she had to be on the other side of the melting river and jumped to a protruding rock then to the other side and scrambled up the hill. "Less than a minute!"

Zezu growled and pushed herself. She felt as if her legs were going to give out and she wasn't getting enough oxygen. She fell and felt a rock pierce her side. Zezu cried out as she pushed herself to her feet and grabbed the box and pulled out a ribbon as she heard water rush behind her.

"Shit..."

* * *

"Did she make it in time?" Uruya asked as she peered over the edge of the hole next to Jinta.

"Doesn't look like it," Jinta repiled. "The mask has fully formed and..."

Renji heard a yell and saw Tessai being shot out of the hole and hit the ground about 500 feet away.

"She's stronger than I thought. Renji get ready, we have to eliminate her. She's shifting..."

A blur came out of the hole and shot to the far side of the room and Renji jumped to his feet and ran after Urahara, Tessai and the brats, unsheathing Zabimaru, even though his heart seemed to sink into his stomach. They saw a form on their hands and knees, shaking and a dark pool of blood underneath them.

"Zezu!" Renji called and her head turned slightly and they saw a bloodied hollow mask, that held no crack. "Zezu you can fight it! Call out the name of your zanpacto!"

"Renji she is to far gone to be able to hear you," Urahara spoke sadly, drawing his blade out of his cane. "I'm sorry."

Urahara lunged forward and his blade ran through her shoulder as she tried to move back from the attack. She let out a hollow's scream and sliced urahara's arm using claws that were about four inches long. He stumbled back and she pulled his blade out of her shoulder and tossed it behind her and her yellow eyes locked onto his and she lunged.


	10. Masks, Disappearances, and Cliffs

I just realized that I left everyone off at a horrible cliffhanger and haven't updated in forever. I am so sorry!

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review.

* * *

_"Renji she is to far gone to be able to hear you," Urahara spoke sadly, drawing his blade out of his cane. "I'm sorry."_

_Urahara lunged forward and his blade ran through her shoulder as she tried to move back from the attack. She let out a hollow's scream and sliced Urahara's arm using claws that were about four inches long. He stumbled back and she pulled his blade out of her shoulder and tossed it behind her and her yellow eyes locked onto his and she lunged._

* * *

Renji stumbled backwards but Zezu rammed into him, knocking both over. Renji tried to pry her off until he heard sobbing and felt her hands clench his haori. He pushed her slightly so he could sit up and she sat on her knees in front of him. Her body was close to convulsing.

"Renji get away from her!" Urahara called.

"No wait," he called back. "Zee-chan look at me if you can hear me and the hollow isn't in control." She shook but lifted her head. "This may hurt, we need to get the mask off."

Renji lifted his hand to the mask and threw his reiryoku into it and ripped it off and tossed it behind him. Zezu cried out and buried her face in his haori. He wrapped his arms around her and saw Urahara pick up a katana that looked like his when it was in dormant form.

"Take her upstairs to rest," Urahara spoke then walked off with the sword.

Renji collected Zezu in his arms and shunpoed upstairs and entered the room she always stayed in. Renji laid Zezu on the bed and she grabbed the silk blanket that had been folded up on her pillow and buried her face in it but didn't let him go like she usually would. He noticed on of her eyes were not hidden and staring at him as tears fell down her cheeks. Her blond hair that had escaped her braid framed her face and her sapphire blue eyes glistened from her tears.

"Zezu-chan, are you okay?" he whispered, brushing her blonde hair out of the way.

"You hurt me..." he heard her whisper. "You tried to push me away..."

"Urahara-sama said that the hollow had taken over. At first when you came to me , I thought your hollow was going to hurt me until I heard your cries. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to harm you in any way," Renji whispered, caressing her cheek and she nodded. "Did you find out your zanpakto's name?"

"Not all of it. Kōri no something," she whispered, moving the blankets so her face was completely visible. "When I lunged, at first I think it was in control but then I saw the look in you eye and I'm not sure what happened after that."

"It doesn't matter, you were able to over come the hollow spirit," Renji smiled as he leaned over and kissed her brow lightly then leaned against the wall, next to the head of the bed. "I am relieved that you were able to push through it."

"Renji-kun?" the red-haired shinigami looked at her and saw want in her eyes. "Would you make me yours?"

"You need to rest, Zee-chan," Renji whispered sadly. "If we did that tonight, then I could possibly hurt you worse with your weakened state. Any other day, I'd jump with excitement and enthusiasm at the notion that our relationship has made it this far."

She nodded and closed her eyes as she buried her face in her silk blanket. Renji sighed, completely surprised that he had turned down her desirable offer. He rested his arm on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes, willing for his blood to cool down from the look that Zezu had given him as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Renji woke and looked at the bed but saw that Zezu was gone. He touched the sheets and growled when they were cold. He jumped to his feet and found Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu at the table eating breakfast.

"Urahara-sama, where is Zezu-chan?" Renui asked, trying to remain calm.

"I thought she was still sleeping with you. Haven't seen her since she survived the change," Urahara spoke as he drank his tea.

"I heard someone up around three this morning but thought it was just Jinta," Ururu mumbled. "Sounded like who ever it was left the house but I never heard them come back."

"My, my, a new shinigami out on the loose, but she had left her blade here even though it had been in tessai's room so he could make sure the blade was strong enough for energy like hers. Might want to go tell Ichigo and them, send out some searches. Talk to Isshan and see if he would know where she'd disappear to when she left when no one was alert."

Renji ran out of the shop, keeping his reiryoku open in case she was in danger or something as he jumped across roofs to the Kurosaki home. He slid into his gigai and knocked on the door roughly. Karin opened the door and let him in and called for Isshan.

"Abarai-San, what is it?" Isshan asked as he came into view.

"Where would Zezu go if she left in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping?" Renji asked urgently.

"I would assume the cemetery or the cliffs just past it. Those two where the most common places," Isshan spoke and Renji dashed out the door before he could say anything else.

Renji growled as his gigai slowed him down but he didn't want to stop and get out of the faux body. His minds was racing about why she'd disappear without telling anyone especially him. He grunted as he felt the exertion of his gigai and growled and jumped out of it and kept running, jumping across the roofs. As he reached the cemetery, he looked around but didn't see her so he ran to the cliffs and saw Zezu, leaning against the tree near the edge with her eyes closed and head lowered slightly.

"Zezu-chan, wake up," Renji whispered and she flinched as she stirred. "Why did you leave?"

"I needed somewhere quiet and peaceful," she whispered, not looking at him. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't lie to me Zee, we promised each other not to," Renji growled and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why did you refuse me?" she whispered annoyed. "Don't blame it in me being a weak human because I am not, never been. Just because I was tortured as a kid, doesn't mean anything, I did t have anywhere else to go and I always pushed through it. Having some white masked psycho in the darkest corner of my mind will never change that."

"You were already exhausted and I didn't want to push you over the edge. I may have desired to take you but I care about you too much to let it be me that hurts you the most," Renji spoke calmly and she snorted.

"Is that all it will be? Caring? Promises to never hurt me? If your going to act like that, maybe you should just stay acting like a brother," she hissed as she stood up and walked towards the edge of the cliffs. "A brother is not what I want. I had that and look what happened there, he's dead!"

"Zezu-chan, what is the matter with you?" Renji asked confused.

"What's the matter with me?" Zezu spun on him. "You have lied and hurt me i the most humiliating way! I offered myself and you just ignored it. Look at you now, practically begging for answers. I should have never fallen for you," she sighed then turned back around and jumped off the cliff fully clothed even through there was a storm coming in.

Renji stood there shocked, unable to move as the rain finally reached him. The wind howled around him, tearing at his shinigami uniform as the thunder cracked across the sky and the lightning lighted up the darkened area. He took a deep breath and realized that he was shaking, not from the cold but from her yelling at him.

_'Does she really regret meeting me?'_ Renji thought sadly as he felt himself falling backwards and as he hit the ground, he felt a rock pierce his back as darkness took him.

* * *

Sorry that it's another shitty ending with a cliffhanger. I just let my doped up mood take over. Had a root canal and now taking several medicines for the pain. Has anyone ever experienced the messed up feeling of having half your face numb from anesthetics (number shots) and try smiling or eating something like peanut butter on a spoon? I have to say its the weirdest feeling I've ever had to deal with. Please review.


	11. Kōri no Hanabira

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review.

* * *

_ Renji stood there shocked, unable to move as the rain finally reached him. The wind howled around him, tearing at his shinigami uniform as the thunder cracked across the sky and the lightning lighted up the darkened area. He took a deep breath and realized that he was shaking, not from the cold but from her yelling at him._

_'Does she really regret meeting me?' Renji thought sadly as he felt himself falling backwards and as he hit the ground, he felt a rock pierce his back as darkness took him._

* * *

"Abarai-san, wake up!" Renji groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Urahara and Tessai hovering over him with an umbrella. "Where is Tsuchini-san?"

"I don't know, she after she yelled at me, she jumped off the cliff," Renji muttered as they helped him sit up. "She seemed so angry... Why would that happen, she's never gotten mad like that before for just being refused something."

Urahara straightened up and started laughing. "Is that it? She'll come back to the shop when she feels like it. She won't go looking for danger because it will be running away from her."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked confused as Tessai pulled off his haori and started bandaging his back.

"You'll have to ask her that when she comes back. I have a feeling that when she does, she may be in hysterics for being mad at you," Urahara smiled before touching his shoulder and shunpoing to the shop. "Get some rest and stay off your back. That's a nasty gash that you got there."

Renji grumbled and stumbled into the room he usually slept in and threw him self down onto the mat and buried his head in his pillow, willing sleep to come. _'I hope you're right, Urahara-sama, because I'm not sure what I would do if she really is mad at me for refusing to bed her. Zezu-chan, please come back soon.' _he thought as he drifted into darkness.

* * *

-One Week Later-

-No POV-

"She's taking her sweet time coming back," Jinta muttered as he sat down at the table as Ururu brought in breakfast.

"Women are a difficult species to ever figure out," Urahara spoke calmly as he fanned himself. "If you learn that now then when your older, you won't be so confused. I learned that with Yoruichi when I was a kid. Where is Abarai-san?"

"Still in his room moping about," Jinta answered. "It's so weird not hearing him complaining around the house when he's here."

"There's nothing to complain about," Renji spoke quietly as he came into the room. His hair was in his face and he seemed pale. "Have you heard anything Urahara-sama?"

"Sorry Abarai-san," Urahara sighed and he nodded and picked at his breakfast.

"I'm going to go down to the basement," Renji spoke when he finished his breakfast and left the room.

"Why did you lie?" Tessai whispered as the two kids got up to go do their chores.

"I didn't. He asked if i _heard_ anything, not if I had _seen_ anything. She'll come around soon enough as soon as the day is over," Urahara smiled as he got to his feet.

* * *

-Renji-

_'You are not focusing! Get your mind off that human!'_ Zabimaru snapped as he lunged at Renji in his monkey form. _'You can't see anything when your hair is down, pull it back!'_

"Shut up, Zabimaru," Renji muttered as he sheathed his sword and sat down. "I'll never be able to focus when she's angry at me."

_'You haven't seen her for a week, maybe she left you,' _the monkey laughed as he walked over and sat in front of Renji.

"Don't be so mean, you feel the effects of her yelling as well. You've grown fond of her as well so you can't tell me what to do when you can't focus as well," Renji snapped. "Now disappear and get out of my face."

Zabimaru huffed and dematerialized. Renji sighed and laid on his back, grateful that his wound had finally healed and stared at the ceiling.

"Kōri no hanabira."

Renji heard the whisper but didn't recognize anything since he was deep in thought until he saw silver petals, almost like when Byakuya's senbonzakura was in shikai form except they were silver and seemed cold. Renji sat up and saw the petals swirl around him, caressing his skin and he felt them across his bare back since he had taken off his haori when he had summoned Zabimaru out. Renji was transfixed on the silver petals in front of him that when a pair of arms came around his waist, he jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he heard Zezu whisper brokenly. "I didn't mean anything I said on the cliff. I just exploded at the worst possible time, please forgive me."

He felt something warm and wet hit his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder and he felt her shaking. He pulled her arm and pulled her into his lap and held her close as she cried and ran his hands in circles across her back. He kissed her brow gently and she slowly calmed down.

"I think I had forgiven you after you disappeared over the cliffs, my heart had accepted that you were just stressed about something but my mind just didn't catch up," Renji whispered in her ear as he trailed his hand across her side.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I knew that you were only trying to make sure I recovered from changing into a shinigami. Being female sucks at times."

"Why do you say that?" Renji asked looking down at her.

"Menstrual cycles once a month," she muttered as she hid her face.

"Is that why you were hiding for a week?" Renji asked, surprised that that had never crossed his mind.

"Yeah," she giggled sheepishly as she knelt in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "What happened to your back?"

"On the cliffs, I had been so shocked at your little explosion that I fell and blacked out," Renji chuckled and she sighed as she buried her face against his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his body.

* * *

Hehehe, how may of you readers had her PMSing actually crossed your mind in the last chapter?

Please review!


	12. Lover's Cave

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review.

* * *

_"What happened to your back?"_

_"On the cliffs, I had been so shocked at your little explosion that I fell and blacked out," Renji chuckled and she sighed as she buried her face against his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his body._

* * *

"So have you two finally made up?" the voice of Urahara reached them and Zezu got to her feet smiling. "Renji-San be careful around women, they can be deadly."

As Renji got to his feet, he saw Zezu stick her tongue out at Urahara. Smirking, Renji pulled Zezu to him and kissed her deeply. Zezu seemed surprised but smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Get a room," Jinta muttered.

"I want to go swimming," Zezu smiled as Renji shunpoed them upstairs into her room. "Renji-Kun..."

Renji stopped her protests with his mouth and lowered her onto the bed and hovered above her as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered but wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He groaned when she locked her legs around his waist and pulled him down so he was all the way on her. He broke away for air and started kissing her neck and shoulders that were visible around her tank top. As he kissed crook of her neck she let out a small moan. He ran his hands down her sides and under her shirt.

"Renji-kun..." he heard her whine and lifte his head to look at her. "I want to swim right now."

"But I don't..."

"Get off me," she whispered as she let go of his waist an used her legs to push him back. "I want to swim and you can't stop me."

She got to her feet and walked over to her bags and pulled something out and disappeared into the bathroom. Only to come out a few minutes later wearing a tankini that was black. The top was a deep v-cut and tied around her neck and revealed her upper back. It stopped a couple inches above her navel and her bottoms tied on either side riding low on her hips. She pulled on a pair of red skinny jeans and grabbed a towel.

"Are you going to come to the cliffs with me or are you just going to sit there?" she asked as she kissed his cheek.

"You are so tempting..."

"Maybe later," Zezu smiled then slid on a pair of flats and walked out of the room.

Renji dashed after her after he slid into his gigai. He reached the cliffs as she jumped off the edge and angled her body into a dive. He stripped his shirt and dove off the edge and heard Zezu giggle before he dove into the water. When he came up, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him.

"Glad you came by," she smiled before kissing him. When she pulled away, he pouted but she smiled and swam away from the cliffs.

"Where you going?" Renji called and she just kept smiling. When she entered the cave he had been in last time they had been here, he became even more confused. "Zezu...?"

"Renji," she smiled and pulled him into the cave and kissed him deeply. "I've explored this place and there's something I want to show you."

She kissed his nose then dove under the water. He followed and saw her disappear through a crack in the cliffside. He followed and caught up to her quickly and she started swimming upwards. The crack opened into some kind of tunnel and soon they surfaced in a small alcove with a crack in the top of the cavern, letting light and danced across the water. Renji looked at Zezu as she looked up at the crack and the light danced across her face.

"You look beautiful Zezu-chan," Renji smiled and moved closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "What do you want?"

"You," she whispered as she kissed his neck and rocked her hips and ground into him. "Would you do what I asked a week ago?"

"Ze...Zezu..." Renji groaned.

"Answer the question Renji," she breathed in his ear.

"Y-yes," Renji groaned as she bit his neck. "Oh god..."

Heat rushed through him as she licked his neck while he moved towards the edge where there was a ledge so he could stand in the water and it went to his waist. Zezu pulled back and smiled at him. Her hands came to her swimsuit top and she pulled it over her head and tossed it behind him where it hit a rock with a slap. Renji groaned when she ground into him again and he brought his head down to her small breasts and teased them with his hands while he licked and sucked on the nipples.

Hearing her small gasps and moans excited him to the point he felt like he was suffocating in his jeans. Zezu's hands slid down his chest roughly and fumbled with the button and zipper and used her feet to push the fabric down and he kicked them off and grabbed them and tossed them onto the ledge with Zezu's top. She moaned as he kissed her neck and he rocked his hips against her and she moaned, trapping his hard length in between them.

"Zezu..." Renji growled in her ear and she wrapped her arms around his neck and disengaged her legs so he could pull off her bottoms and toss them to the pile of cloths. He slid his hands down her back and slid a finger into her heated core. She bit his neck as she cried out but soon those cries turned into moans of pleasure. "Are you ready?"

She didn't answer but shifted herself so he was already positioned at her entrance and he plunged into her. He felt her teeth pierce his skin as she tried to muffle her cry and he held still and ran his hands across her back while she adjusted.

"Okay so I lied," she chuckled as she lifted her head and Renji looked at her confused. "When we were in your room in the barracks and we were talking about your tattoos, I lied. There was something to see down there," she smiled and rocked her hips making him moan.

"You should have known that from the first time we went cliff jumping," Renji smirked and pulled out most of the way and plunged back into her.

She smiled and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, giving him access to plunge deeper into her. She started meeting his thrusts and he pulled out and she whined. Renji just smirked and pulled her to the ledge and got out of the water and pulled her up. He laid her on the pile of cloths and plunged back into her making her grip his back. He rested his head on the ground above her shoulder and lifted her hips so he could be kneeling and her ass was on his thighs since she had such a small form.

Soon both of them were having a rough time breathing and were almost to their breaking point. He was going to pull out so he didn't come inside her but her legs tightened around him, trapping him as they exploded in pleasure of their orgasm. He stopped moving as he spilled his seed inside her and she kissed his cheek. Renji looked at her and smiled as he saw her glistening with sweat and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Smirking, he wrapped his arms under her shoulders and rolled off the ledge, making both of them plunge into the deep water. Zezu kissed him and rocked her hips, already down from her high and he thrusted several times before the broke the water's surface.

"Oh my god..." Zezu gasped for air and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, making him harder than he was. "I love you Renji."

"Wh-what?" Renji stammered in surprise and she lifted her head to look at him. "What did you say?"

"I love you," she whispered while smiling and ran her hands through his hair to get it out of his face. "This is why I asked you to make me yours. I want no one else to be with."

"Zezu..." Renji kissed her deeply and plunged inside of her until they both came again. "I love you too," he whispered in her hair before pulling out of her so they could get ther cloths back on.


	13. A Kiss Goodnight

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review.

* * *

_"I love you," she whispered while smiling and ran her hands through his hair to get it out of his face. "This is why I asked you to make me yours. I want no one else to be with."_

_"Zezu..." Renji kissed her deeply and plunged inside of her until they both came again. "I love you too," he whispered in her hair before pulling out of her so they could get ther cloths back on._

* * *

The next day when Renji woke up, Zezu was not next to him but where she had been was still warm. He got up and saw that her swords were missing as well. Renji dressed and walked to the kitchen and saw Zezu sitting there wearing hamakas and a a red tank top. The sides of her thighs visible showed small bruises the size of nickels. He frowned seeing five on each side.

"Morning Renji-kun," she smiled as he sat next to her and saw her sketching.

"Are those bruise on your legs...?"

"Dont worry about it, Renj," Zezu smiled and kissed him. "You are brash at times and it is quite eventful."

Renji felt his cheeks heat up as she went back to sketching. "What is this place?"

"Kōri's inner world," she whispered. "She always mentioned mine was different from most inner worlds."

"She was right," Renji chuckled but quickly fell silent. "What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Zezu looked up at him and frowned seeing the saddened expression on his face.

"Us... Byakuya will most likely summon me back soon and I don't know when I'd be able to come back to visit you."

"We'll find a way. Urahara got me back into school so I can graduate. I have two semesters left before I'm done."

"I hope your right Zee because I don't know what I'd do if I lost you forever..."

"You will one day," Zezu whispered as she closed her sketchbook and stood up. "Byakuya explained the timeline of real shinigami. You all live forever and it's not certain that when I die that I'll go to Seireitei because I used to live in America. You can't exactly jump society boundaries."

"Don't be so negative," Urahara spoke calmly as he came in. "That's still decades in the future."

"Says the ageless man dressed as a mortal," Zezu spoke darkly as she grabbed her zanpacto and disappeared.

"What brought that on?" Jinta asked as he came in. "She's not PMSing is she? I thought that was last week."

"Jinta, go to the market and buy some symphony chocolate bars, would you?" Urahara spoke calmly. "That may lighten her mood."

Jinta was gone seconds later, not wanting to be in her warpath.

"Will it really help?" Renji asked.

"She just left to go kill hollows in her frustration. Trust me, it will help," Urahara spoke then Renji got out of his gigai and dashed out of the house as he heard several hollows scream.

It took Renji several minutes to reach the area where there were six hollows towering over Zezu who was standing still with her zanpacto at her side. Renji watched from a safe distance as the hollows lunged at her and she attacked. Renji smirked as she used a move that Byakuya had taught her and after some time, she finally killed the last one. Renji went to her and saw sweat rolling down her cheek and she was breathing hard.

"Hey Renj, what took ya?" she smiled as she turned to face him.

"I didn't want to be in your warpath as Jinta put it," Renji teased and she giggled and he kissed her brow. "You are absolute beautiful when you fight."

"Behind you!" Zezu gasped and grabbed his arm and pushed him to the side and staggered on her feet. "Re-Renji...?"

"Zezu, what...? Oh my god, Zezu..." he gasped as he saw several gashes in her chest and blood was pooling around her.

"Re...nji..." she winced as she stumbled to stay on her feet. "I couldn't let you get hurt... He was mo...stly invisible. I barely saw him..."

"Didnt you think to duck?" Renji growled as she stumbled into him.

"No... I only saw you in my mind," she whispered and he lowered her to te ground.

"Your human..."

"Shinigami die just the same," Zezu interrupted.

"Stop talking and let me heal you..."

"We both know you suck at that," Zezu chucked quietly. "I'll see you around..."

"Zezu... no..."

"Reme...mber our love..." she whispered and placed her hand over his heart. "I'll always be in here. I will always be yours for eternity..."

"Zee..." Renji whispered and held her hand to his rapid beating heart. "Don't go... Don't leave me..."

"Renj... Kiss me," Zezu whispered as she shook in his arms.

He pressed his lips to hers and felt her kiss back for a moment before her hand on his chest went limp and fell to her stomach and her head fell back on his arm. Renji pulled back and saw that her eyes were closed and she no longer shook.

"No..." Renji whispers then turned towards the sky as it started to rain and he screamed out his pain.


	14. Running into Him

I do not own anything from bleach.

Please read and review.

* * *

_"Renj... Kiss me," Zezu whispered as she shook in his arms._

_He pressed his lips to hers and felt her kiss back for a moment before her hand on his chest went limp and fell to her stomach and her head fell back on his arm. Renji pulled back and saw that her eyes were closed and she no longer shook._

_"No..." Renji whispers then turned towards the sky as it started to rain and he screamed out his pain._

* * *

"Renji, you need to get out of your room!" Rukia snapped as she banged on the door. "Come train with me before Byakuya nii-sama picks a new lieutenant because you are useless. You haven't done anything since you came back two months ago!"

"Go away," Renji muttered as he looked through the sketchbook he brought back. Zezu had done several drawings of him and a couple of them together.

"No, I will not go away!" Rukia snapped and came in. "Zezu is gone! Her sword would have acted up if she was here in Seireitei or Ryugoni. You are coming with me to train or you'll regret it."

Renji sighed and closed the sketchbook, knowing she was right. He had to move on and do something. He got to his feet and slid his zanpakto into his obi and let Rukia drag him out of the 6th division and towards the training grounds. He obliged Rukia in training and soon the day seemed to be over and Rukia let him go back to his room in the barracks. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

* * *

Eyes opened and the colors of the sky was the first thing visible. The pain was gone and so was the cold. Faces came into view but none where familiar. Confusion flashed across sapphire orbs as they were pulled off the ground.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Ryugoni, what is your name?"

"Zezuki Tsuchini," the blonde girl whispered and looked around. "Am I near Seireitei?"

"Yes but unless you have a Reiryoku, you can't get in. Come you can stay with me. My name is Feyina."

* * *

Renji's eyes snapped open when he heard something hit his floor. He sat up and saw Zezu's zanpacto shaking on the ground. He dashed to his feet and grabbed the shaking sword as well as his own and dashed out of the sixth division towards the south gates of Seireitei. He didn't know where he was going but felt like Zezu's sword was leading him. He wandered around and found himself in 48th division.

"Zuki, go get some water!" someone screamed.

"I'm hungry!" a girl whined and a flash of gold was in his vision before he found himself on his back with a small weight on top of him. "Sorry, my bad. I wasn't looking."

"I was in the way..." Renji lifted his head and his brown orbs locked onto sapphire orbs that were full of life. "Zezu?"

"Renji!" she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh my god, you're here!"

"I could say the same thing," Renji smiled as he pulled both of them to their feet. "How long have you been here?"

"About two days in this division. I've been wandering around the past couple months trying to find my way into the city," Zezu giggled.

"Zuki, water!"

"I'm busy Feyina!" Zezu yelled into the house she had come out of.

"How can you be...? A shinigami?" purple orbs widened and the woman Feyina looked surprised as she tucked a graying hair behind her ear.

"Feyina, this is Renji Abarai. The one I told you about," Zezu smiled as she jumped onto Renji's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You weren't lying when you said you fell for a shinigami..."

"Why would I make such a story up? Who would be able to just imagine training with the 6th captain?"

"Abarai-sama, are you going to take her with you? She has a ravenous appetite for food," Feyina looked at Renji expectantly.

"Zezu is never leavin my side again," Renji spoke.

"Bye Feyina!" Zezu called as Renji turned around and headed back to Seireitei with a happy blonde girl on his back. Both were smiling and imagining their future with the other.


End file.
